Lathalius Faelyn
Lathalius Faelyn was the previous leader of the Fae and carries alot of pain. Even though some friends will always be 'there for him he will never be the same as once before... Appearance "He walks inside Solaris ,gazing under his hood and you see the small vines crawling under his sleeves" ''Lathalius Faelyn is dressed in a long, green robe with a deep hood, a white skirt under it and strong,leather boots protect his feet. His hood covers his face in a mystical ways in the deep ,dark nights and with the pollen to make him see floating around him, the vines crawling under his sleeves and his long , strong bow on his back makes him nothing look like the title he carries. But,despite his clothing , he has a clear and happy mind who wishes to help others when they are in need of such. With him being blinded by the man that is now strangely almost a friend to him , he sees troughout nature...And nature is ,as he claims himself, everywhere.... He rarely takes off his hood and when he does so it is usually for the casuality that comes with a party. Under his hood lies his long, blond hair with the usual leaves and twigs of a Fae struggled in. With only the golden leaves on his wrists show that he has some kind of riches... His eyes were once blue like the sea. Now they are pale and white, no eyesight he has... Lathalius sees, as said before, troughout nature. How this exactly works is not quickly said and you will have to find out yourself. He carries many scars across his body but his most well known one is settled across his right eye... Lathalius is part of a certain group,more information later, wich you have to do a special ritual. A part of that ritual is that you impale your body with a knife, right across your eye...Sadly this went terribly wrong with Lathalius and so he already lost one of his blue eyes... Biography Lathalius was born ,as any other Fae, in Naeren'nae...His loving parents took good care of him and his brother , wich he claimed to be his twin brother till today. His brother was actually born soon after , his parents claiming him aswell,seeing it as a gift. No one knows if Ethrendil, Lathalius' brother was actually ment to be for that family... ''"Do you here by swear to slaughter all monsters on your path, show your alligance to this group and be loyal to the goal we set for?" "Yes..." With growing up both Lathalius and Ethrendil joined a special hunters group on a young age... It was a group representing the old monks who lived far away in a temple the people of the by some called 'cult' once discovered. They stood for peace but also blood...Monster blood. The cult hunted the monsters across the lands and slaughtering them. So did Lathalius and Ethrendil the same...Because of their age, they stood against alot of danger and pain but they always continued on their fight, stubborn to be a real part of the cult... One day, things took a whole diffrent turn... "Run Ethrendil! RUN!" As any other day, both brothers were seeking for the monsters....They traveled out a it further ,into the mountains behind Solaris ,pushing their luck with the hunting.Sadly, they had no luck. Ambushed by many monsters Lathalius' got captured , leaving Ethrendil lost and alone ,running back to his mother and father... From that day, the family Faelyn deemed their son as dead... But he wasn't. Lathalius was taken to a far away cave, hidden and locked up untill dinner was getting served. In that time, he managed to escape without making any sound , just trying to not getting a fight since he was clearly outnumbered. So he escaped out the cave, under the sweat, scars and pain of his lost family... "Curse you! Curse you and the life you may live!" After traveling long distances troughout day and night he stumbled upon a small farmer's village. He was taken with open arms , the people were amazed by this plant-like creature... So he lived there for a few years, with at the end even a human girlfriend wich he dearly loved... One night, a dragon called Traxius burned down the village,leaving Lathalius' alone again and filled with a new sadness, his only family and loved one lost... With tears he watched this event happen , shouting as the dragon flew away...He promised himself to travel back to Terra, seeking for his real family and for the one thing he cared so much about...The Mother Tree. "Home...Finally home..." After traveling what seemed like ages Lathalius finally reached the one place he always wanted to be re-united with...Naeren'nae. After an emotional unite with his brother and hearing his father and mother died peacefully he was finally happy again. Happy that all was over and he was finally back..Back for a new start. A new story... After events and happenings Lathalius became a more happier and gained a thinking mind... One event though , brought him into full darkness of what to do..He was choosen as leader of the Fae. With that, he was afraid right at the start of how he could mess up... Afcourse,he did not and he still rules with a strong hand, asking his mother rather alot of times if it's right what he is doing... "Finally I found it again...I found love" Lathalius always lived with the question if he'd ever find love...He thought he did at the village but as you have read it turned out miserably... But one day, walking to the mother tree he met a woman called Josanne...He was fascinated by her and her love for the Mother Tree. Always working on keeping Matrem clean, Lathalius had a clear and wide smile on his face because of that. He quickly fell in love and showed her that, making Lathalius finally find someone to share his love with... After many dreadfull events that include Josanne going on 'adventure' , into a whore house, a Fae wishing to bring Josanne back to Naeren'nae under force and bosses of Josanne who threatened Lathalius into raping Josanne if he not agreed with losing his eyesigh, (he ,afcourse, agreed with that.) Josanne just left Terra seeking for more adventure...Leaving Lathalius in tears and trauma, his brother and a good friend passing away soon after... "They are all gone Spitter...All of them" With this trauma, Lathalius lives with the believe he carries an omen , meaning all the people who he loves leave or die at the end... From the girl in the village to his own brother, people kept dying around him... He just wishes to have one person he can love and share his life with , but he hasn't come across anyone like that yet... He also won't accept his own love to someone again, afraid he might lose it again. Lathalius has only one person he really cares about who still is alive:Blood Spitter, also known as Echa Dag. The orc leader is a currently a close friend to Lathalius, almost seen as family wich they technically are. From the beginning Lathalius wanted to help the orc leader, wich she clearly did not accept. After many ways of help, spying and at the end even killing they became friends...Periods of pain and sorrow came by in this friendship, such as Lathalius shooting Hrothgar , the one Spitter loved... Now , Blood supports Lathalius as good as she can in his pain of lost and love and with that Lathalius thinks he can survive this madness...But only with her on his side.... Magic Lathalius masters nature magic as he has been taught by the mother tree when he was picked as the new leader of the Fae. His creativity isn't that large with the magic but he does use a variety of thorns and vines in his combat. Also he can heal other Fae if he wishes, this does take alot of time, strenght and supplies. Relationships "Blood Spitter" - From the beginning Lathalius felt to be connected with her, and so he is. He loves her with all his heart and would never be able to feel something for another woman with the same passion as now. With their love being once forbidden by powerfull things, he tried. to do everything to hold her hands once more and feel her soft lips again. With that succeeding, he engaged to her and now he is one of the happiest persons in Terra. "Canteron"- The Fae does not know much of this little orc but because of lady Spitter caring so much about him, also he is under Lathalius' protection. "Cearule"- Lately this woman has been a help for Lathalius, with her humor and understanding she tries to help him out of his current status of pain. Their friendship is close but not too close, especially with Blood Spitter coming into Lathalius life. "Ryida"- With Ryida taking over his roll of the new Fae leader, he tries to help her as good as possible. Even though the girl lacks certain skills, he tries to do the best with training her, and also being a friend for her. "Vel(oren) Corbet"- Strangely after all the things Veloren did to Lathalius, from threatening him to stabbing him on several spots, he has a friendship with this man and does not care for a drink or two with him. "The Blue Inquisition"- The hate against this group is gigantic from Lathalius. He wishes nothing but blood to see from the men and women who are in that group. His hate mainly is there because of the murder attempt on Blood Spitter. Category:Fae Category:OC